Erendor
|cartoon = Secrets within Secrets |comic = #10: The Revelation |lcartoon = The Wishing Star |lcomic = #79: Conflicts of the Heart |italian = Paolo Marchese (S1 ‒ S4, Movies) Alessandro Budroni (S5) |4kids = Stan Hart |nick = Peter "Stoney" Emshwiller |dbro = JB Blanc |gallery = Yes}}King Erendor is the King of Eraklyon and Sky's father. He is the husband of Samara, the Queen of Eraklyon. Appearance Erendor was only seen in his younger years in Magical Adventure. He wore his crown, with blue robes, but with a shorter cape and a lower collar, the same tan pants he wears now and blue knee-high boots. In later years, Erendor becomes a big bellied man with dark brown hair. He is always seen in royal clothes, which consists of a crown, short red robes, a cape and tan pants he keeps tucked into his knee-high brown boots. In season 8 his hair is a lighter brown, dark eyes, and he has a larger rounder nose. Personality Erendor is an extremely strict, uptight, hotheaded, no nonsense man, placing duty above all else. It is his great sense of duty that can, cause problems in relationships. He will not hesitate to put people in their place. However, he can and will give praise when appropriate. He is protective of his own family and his people as shown when he got angry at Brandon during the Exhibition at Red Fountain for endangering his son, as well as prioritizing his citizens' safety during Tritannus' rampage in the magic dimension. This protective side causes him to be stubborn, forgetting the importance of cooperation. Though it takes time, he is reasonable, and is able to see through these flaws and work through them. Erendor expects professionalism and often disregards personal relationships, such as making Diaspro (who uses this privilege to get between the lovers) his liaison in order to bring Sky home. Series Pre-Series Erendor was to protect planet Domino until King Oritel and Queen Marion returned. Seasons |-|Season 1= Erendor played only a small part in season 1, but his part was especially important to the story line. He was featured in episode seventeen, "Secrets Within Secrets" as a VIP guest for Red Fountain's Exhibition along with his wife and queen, Samara. It was Erendor who revealed that Brandon and Sky had switched places, a revelation that shocked the Winx completely and caused Bloom to go to Gardenia, where the Trix stole her powers. |-|Season 2= King Erendor appears with Queen Samara in the fourteenth episode, "Battle on Planet Eraklyon", where Sky introduces Bloom to his parents. However, Erendor called for Sky to tell him that Diaspro has been kidnapped in pursuit for large ransom from the royal family. Erendor urges for his help, even though Sky nullified his engagement to Diaspro; making it clear that both he and Samara still regarded Diaspro fit for Sky, and not Bloom. While Sky, Bloom, Flora and Brandon go rescue the princess, Erendor thought his son might in fact find love for Diaspro after all. In the end, Erendor and Samara misjudged Bloom and accepted her. |-|Season 3= In the eight episode, "A Disloyal Adversary", King Erendor and Queen Samara attended the Millennium celebration of their planet, Eraklyon. He and his wife watch as Sky and Bloom danced. He then watches Sky make a big announcement to the people of their planet. When Sky announced that Diaspro was his girlfriend, Erendor did not question it. After Diaspro falsely accused the Winx as Valtor's minions and the dragons were released, Erendor quickly tried to lead his people to safety. In the next episode, "The Heart and the Sword", he announces Sky's engagement to Diaspro to their people. |-|Season 4= Erendor was seen going to Gardenia, looking for Sky to fulfill his duties as the new king of Eraklyon. He tried to buy Eraklyon's royal seal back with Eraklyon money, which the salesman thought was a joke. Many people on Earth laughed at his appearance and clothes as they were not familiar with the Magic Dimension's clothing. |-|Season 5= and Bloom in the Singing Whales]] In "The Sirenix Book", he called Sky to checkup on him. Erendor appeared after Tritannus stole seal from Pillar of Light. This caused him to meet up with Faragonda, Oritel, Radius and Teredor. He strictly stated that all of the worlds should defend themselves rather than unite, but he still agreed to meet with all the other royalties on Domino. Wondering where Sky was, he promoted Diaspro to get Sky from Magix. During the meeting he did not changed his mind about Eraklyon defending itself, causing Zenith's and Linphea's royalties to think the same thing. His opinions caused Radius to change his mind too, since Solaria would have united if the other worlds would too. Sky tried to speak sense to him, but Bloom's and Diaspro's interference made it impossible. When Tritannus stole the seal from the Pillar of Balance, he caused the balance of the magical dimension to literally collapse, all of the royals had to return to their worlds to defend their people. Back on Eraklyon, Sky still tries to convince his father to return back to Domino to form a union, but Bloom called Sky, making Erendor even angrier as he has had enough of interferences, but his wife told Erendor to give it a rest and to let Sky answer, although Bloom stopped the call on the final second. Although it took some time, Sky was finally able to convince Erendor that the best way to defeat Tritannus was to cooperate with others. He praised Sky for his actions and that he was proud of him as they prepared themselves to defend Paradise Bay that was currently under attack by Tritannus and his pollution. Outraged by Sky's alliance, Diaspro stepped in and argued that it is to dangerous for a prince and proceeded to take him back only to be rejected. Upon seeing this behavior, Erendor renounced Diaspro's position as liaison and watched her storm off and fall into the pool. He is then seen with the rest of his family and fellow sovereigns at Andros, celebrating Tritannus' defeat. |-|Season 8= Specials |-|Winx Club: Revenge of the Trix= He reprises his minor role as he observes the Exhibition at Red Fountain. However, in the special he leaves because of the ridiculous battle between Bloom and Diaspro. Movies |-|The Secret of the Lost Kingdom= It seems that he was not really in bad terms with Oritel at some extent even before making up for his betrayal since he can be seen dancing in the end of The Secret of the Lost Kingdom at the celebrations of Domino's rebirth, probably because his guilt had not yet started troubling him like in Magical Adventure. |-|Magical Adventure= In the second movie, it is revealed that Erendor is tortured by his guilt for a mistake he made years earlier: before the destruction of Domino he was the friend of Oritel, Bloom's birth father, and an ally of the Company of Light, and he promised Oritel that he would protect Domino from the Ancestresses until the Company of Light returned. But he betrayed them when the Ancestral Witches destroyed the most magnificent city of Eraklyon, Havram, and told him that they would spare the rest of Eraklyon if he let them destroy Domino. Having no other choice, he made a deal with the witches according to which he decided not to help his friend and in exchange, they gave him a magical hourglass containing pollen from the Tree of Life which would protect Eraklyon from Evil. Since then the City of Havram in Eraklyon has been full of wandering shadows. He later regretted this bitterly and destroys the hourglass at Havram by throwing it on the ground but while the hourglass itself was broken, the pollen it contained gave birth to a sapling of the Tree of Life. At the end of the movie, he made up for his betrayal of Domino by protecting Bloom from one of Belladona's attacks. Doing so nearly cost him his life, but his sacrifice and Oritel's selflessness during the battle with the Trix and the Ancestresses helped restore the Good Magic again after the Good Magic freed from the sapling begun to fade away since sacrifice and selflessness were two sources of good Magic. In the end, he reconciled with Oritel and happily accepted his son's decision to marry Oritel's daughter, Bloom. Comics |-|Season 1= Erendor appears in a flashback in Issue 10 as Bloom explains to Kiko and her diary as to why she is so upset. The other day, she and the Winx had snuck into Red Fountain to watch the exhibition thanks to Stella's persistence. Bloom had wandered off somewhere else in search of "Brandon" and ended up passing by a group of people that looked very important. These people are later revealed to be the King and Queen of Eraklyon, Erendor and Samara, and Princess Diaspro who she ended up crashing into due to not paying attention. A short while later, after the fight between Bloom and Diaspro makes it out into the open and Bloom knocks her out of the sky, Bloom faces heartbreak and utter embarrassment as "Brandon" is revealed to be the real Prince Sky of Eraklyon and his father, Erendor, places all the blame onto his squire whose real name is Brandon, believing that he had put Sky's life in danger and therefore failed his mission as a squire. Erendor's words also shock Stella who had been watching from her hiding place. *Issue 15: Dragon's Land |-|Season 3= *Issue 44: The Loyalty Game *Issue 45: Suspicion and Deceit |-|Season 4= *Issue 74: Love and Duty *Issue 79: Conflicts of the Heart Trivia *Erendor's name was likely inspired by the name Eärendur, which is the name of several characters appearing in The Lord of the Rings and other books by J.R.R. Tolkien *He appears to be really thin when he was young as seen in the second movie's flashback. *Alongside, Marion and Oritel, Erendor is one of the few royalty, parent, and citizen of the Magic Dimension (excluding the Winx and the Specialists) to step foot on Earth. **Marion and Oritel first visited the planet in the second movie while Erendor did so in Season 4, making him the first ever to do so. Category:Characters Category:Royalty Category:Season 1 (Winx Club) Category:Season 2 (Winx Club) Category:Season 3 (Winx Club) Category:Season 4 (Winx Club) Category:Season 5 (Winx Club) Category:Season 8 (Winx Club) Category:Male Characters Category:Major Characters Category:Eraklyon Category:Comics Category:Winx Club: Magical Adventure Category:Winx Club Category:Sky Category:Winx Club: The Secret of the Lost Kingdom Category:Winx Club: Revenge of the Trix Category:Kings Category:Allies Category:Recurring Characters